


cold embrace

by rubygs



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dumb hugs, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygs/pseuds/rubygs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to get warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold embrace

Joly had just sat down in the Musain, he was early and ordered a chai in effort to combat the in his bones. He shivered as he put his coat on the back of the chair and sat down, warming his hands around the edges.

  
“Jolllly!”  
He turned around with a grin on his face, “Bossuet! You actually got here on time?!” he stood up (getting space away from the tea, because knowing his bald friend, it would end up all over them if he was allowed any closer)  
“Hahah very funny..” and Joly was smushed into a not-at-all-warm embrace  
“Get off! Get off! Off! You’re freezing!”  
“And you my friend are very warm!”  
“Hey what’s up?”  
Grantaire was here too? ...Maybe he had been late instead of early, that could be the only explanation for the two of them being here now...  
“Hey R, We’re hugging Joly because he’s warm”  
“No we are not! Get off! You’re getting snow all over me! I’ll freeze to death!” His protestations were for naught because a second later another pair of cold arms joined the hug.  
“You should really get a hat Bossuet, your bald spot is really cold”  
“Shut up, you're just jealous of my beautiful shiny scalp, tell him Joly, tell him how lovely my scalp is"  
Joly laughed, and snuggled closed because, despite the original coolness, he had to admit that it was getting warmer, if you ignored the snow slowly melting, and Bossuet was downright cuddly.

Then a new voice entered “Great! Are we doing hugs?”  
“Yeah Joly’s all war-no! Get away Courf!”  
“You’re like a walking snowball!”  
They began shuffling away as a unit, trying to gain speed as Courfeyrac neared grinning like a maniac. Grantaire and Bossuet reluctant to give up their recently acquired radiator almost tripped over the entanglement of legs as they got up to a mild shuffle.  
“Aww come on! My names Courf and I like warm hugs”  
“No amount of Frozen quotes are gonna let us near you!”  
Bossuet was getting dangerously near the table. And his tea. Joly should point this out.  
“Uhh Bossuet, my tea” Joly tried to warn his taller friend but his arms couldn’t get free. He tried again, louder “My tea, Bossuet” then “My tea!”  
But then it was too late, Grantaire he and Bossuet crashed into the table, and with an additional “Oof” Courfeyrac joined the giggling pile, bringing on groans and piles of snow and the remains of a cooling chai tea.  
"Cold!"


End file.
